hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Palm Siberia
|kana = パーム=シベリア |rōmaji = Pāmu Shiberia |name = Palm Siberia |manga debut = Chapter 200 |anime debut = Episode 86 (2011) |japanese voice = Kikuko Inoue |gender = Female |age = 22 |hair = Black Brown |eyes = Dark Blue (Chimera Ant) Fuchsia (Human) |blood type = A |occupation = Hunter Clairvoyant |type = Enhancement |abilities = Merman Clairvoyance (former) Wink Blue Black Widow |Abilities = Merman Clairvoyance (former) Wink Blue Black Widow |image gallery=yes}} Palm Siberia (パーム=シベリア, Pāmu Shiberia) Palm Siberia is a Hunter and Knov's apprentice. Appearance Human On most occasions, Palm has long, unruly black hair and is accompanied by a frightening aura caused by stress. She is very thin, with sickly pale skin. She usually wears a light pink blouse and carries a knife. However on her date with Gon, she did herself up, and her appearance changed dramatically.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 She combs her hair, which is actually brown in color, and wears fancier, more colorful clothes. Oddly, her skin color changes to a healthier shade of pink, too. As a Chimera Ant, Palm retains her scraggly wavy hair, but it seems her mermaid crystal ball is fused with her body and now appears as a crystal orb over her forehead and small amounts of scales over her for-arms and lower-legs. Her eyes have color to blue, a possible fusion of the blue contacts she had with her while infiltrating the palace. Other than this, her physiology seems to have remained the same. Personality Palm is initially shown to have an erratic personality which can be often intimidating to those around her. She has a tendency to talk too much and going off the course of the topic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 She is also stubborn and persistent like most Enhancers. Her volatile temper usually makes both Killua Zoldyck and Biscuit Krueger wary. Although often inclined to outbursts, Palm has shown a serious side during her undercover mission to infiltrate the Chimera Ant's king palace as a spy. She is also a good cook.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 Although she denied it, the target of her affections is her teacher Knov. However, her affections later go from Knov to Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Following her rebirth, she was briefly unable to feel emotions related to her memories, until Killua involuntarily cancelled the effects of her surgery.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 Her violent, psychotic demeanor disappeared, revealing she is actually quite intelligent. However, despite being back to her true self, she retains some aspects of the personality of a Chimera Ant, as seen when she was deeply displeased with Meruem begging and kneeling to her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 Plot Chimera Ant arc Palm first appears after Gon and Killua escaped from NGL. She wanted to enter NGL to follow Netero, Knov, and Morel that left a condition that she can only follow them if Gon and Killua win against Knuckle and Shoot. Palm called Biscuit to help them get stronger for the upcoming battle,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 there she develops a crush on Gon at one stage during his training. When Gon and Killua loses to Knuckle and Shoot, she makes Gon go out with her. Palm is sent in as a personal secretary to Director BizeffHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 so that she can secretly see the Chimera Ant King and track his location. However she was discovered by Neferpitou's En and broke down, just like what happened to Knov. She committed suicide but was revived in time and transformed into a Chimera Ant soldier by Neferpitou and Shaiapouf as the first experimental soldier for the "selection". She was saved by Killua and after that she freed herself from Shaiapouf's control. After that, she went to meet Gon and sees him depart to Peijing with Neferpitou. She observed all of Gon's fight with Neferpitou and, after sending Killua to Gon, remains to protect Komugi along with Ikalgo. When the King goes in search for Komugi and senses them, Palm hides Komugi, separated from Ikalgo, and faces the King alone. She noticed that the King will be dying by the Miniature Rose's poison and touched by the King's love for Komugi, she let them meet for one last time. She then go with the others to take Gon to a hospital and once inside she sees the King's death through her "Wink Blue" ability. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the King's death she is seen along with Ikalgo in the hospital near the Hunters Association's headquarter waiting for Gon to recover from his critical condition. Being near to Gon, Palm along the others assists from the outside at Gon recover thanks to Alluka's powers feeling a strange and powerful aura. She then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the hunters were voting for the new chairman of the Hunters Association. After Gon's recovery she's later seen in a hospital with Knuckle, Shoot, Ikalgo, and Meleoron looking at pictures of Small-billed Swans sent to them by Gon. Abilities & Powers As a human Palm was not well trained compared to the other Hunters, demonstrated by how easily Killua outran her. Even armed with a kitchen knife, she did not pose a threat to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 After being reborn as a Chimera Ant, Palm became physically stronger and had all the benefits that many Chimera Ants present. The psychotic nature that upset her mind in the past seems to have disappeared. Enhanced Strength: After being reborn as a Chimera Ant, not only did Palm become physically stronger, but she acquired a new Nen ability that allowed her to concentrate all her aura into attacking. She managed to deal damage to Killua despite him parrying her blows, and shattered one of his yo-yos with only one punch despite the former carrying the full momentum of a swing. Adequate Speed: Following her metamorphosis, Palm became faster, landing scores of punches and kicks on Killua so quick and strong that he was put on the defensive without being able to fight back. Keen Intellect: The disappearance of her psychosis enabled Palm to reason more coolly. She managed to quickly figure out the feelings of Meruem for Komugi and those of the Royal Guard and formulated the rest of their plan to trap the King. Adequate Hand to Hand Combatant: Palm is decently skilled in hand-to-hand combat, overpowering Killua during a brief clash before regaining her senses and snapping out of Pouf's control. Nen Palm is an Enhancer, so she can use her aura to increase her natural abilities. She is also capable of leaving messages by detaching the aura from her body. After becoming a Chimera Ant she can use her previous Nen ability, although slightly different, from her human form and a new one. It is revealed by Meruem that her aura has become stronger, leading the King himself to comment that she has “the strongest beauty of all the times I've seen, up until now”. Trivia *Palm's name comes from the baseball pitch known as a palmball; Knuckle, Shoot, and Gyro are all similarly named. *Siberia is an old fashioned Japanese cake popular in Japanese bakeries, named after the trans-siberian railway it's meant to resemble. This could be a reference to Palm's love of sweet things * Furthermore, her surname might have been chosen to create a contrast: palms are in fact associated with tropical environments, while Siberia is renowned for its extremely cold temperature - reflective of her extreme behaviour changes. *Palm's initial appearance is reminiscent to that of Sadako Yamamura from The Ring. *According to the Hunter × Hunter Official Databook, Palm's stats are: References zh:龐姆 Navigation Fr:Pamu Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Chimera Ants Category:Enhancers Category:Magical beast Category:Extermination team members